Harry e Hermione e os Herdeiros do Potter
by Lecherry R. Parker
Summary: Elizabella é uma garota de 19 anos. Ela se mete em uma encrenca quando resolve ir para o passado, terá de salvar sua mãe da morte, porque se sua mãe morrer no passado ela e seu irmão nunca nasceram e também aprenderá que a união é que faz a força.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 ****  
****Vinda do futuro. ******

**Harry e Hermione duas pessoas que eram totalmente diferentes a única coisa em comum era a idade 19 anos, Harry não era tão inteligente quanto Hermione, Hermione não tinha tanta coragem quanto Harry, etc... ****  
****Tiago Potter e Lílian Potter eram um casal que brigavam não barracos mais discussões bobas, todos em Hogsmead conheciam Lílian e Tiago Potter, eles estavam vivos graças uma coisa nova, cartelas de vida. ****  
****Bom Eduarde Charles estava com uma camisa branca e uma calça de jeans azul, em um dia normal estava sentada no pátio da casa de Hermione Granger sua amiga, conversando com Hermione que estava usando um vestido floreado, quando viu uma bela garota com olhos verdes passar, igual Hermione, mais com olhos verdes iguais aos de Harry e usava uma blusa preta e uma calça bem colada preta e prendia o cabelo em um coque e tinha a aparência de ter 19 anos. ****  
****Hermione achou estranho a garota ser parecida com ela. ****  
****Eduarde se levantou e foi atrás da garota. ****  
****- Elizabella Potter. Gritou Eduarde. ****  
****- Você me conheceu tio Eduarde como? Perguntou a garota. ****  
****- Querida eu sou o tempo nunca esqueça que eu sei o que acontece no presente e no futuro. Disse Eduarde lhe mostrando uma chave que estava pendurada no seu pescoço. ****  
****- Como você veio parar aqui senhorita Potter? Perguntou Eduarde. ****  
****- Pedi para o meu namorado a chave do tempo emprestada. Disse a garota. ****  
****- Meu filho me paga, dar a chave para você vir para o passado, seus pais sabem? Perguntou Eduarde. ****  
****- Não. Disse a garota. ****  
****- Eu vou ter de falar para a sua mãe. Falou Eduarde. ****  
****- Não mamãe, papai e o Jonathan não. Disse a garota.**

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2 Elizabella Potter

**Capítulo 2**

**Elizabella Potter**

**- Não mamãe, papai e o Jonathan não. Disse a garota.**

**- Eliza meu bem o que você veio fazer aqui. Disse Eduarde.**

**- Vim saber o que vocês faziam na adolescência. Disse Eliza.**

**- Não fazemos nada de interessante. Disse Eduarde.**

**- Mais não tem festa coisas desse tipo? Perguntou a garota.**

**- Tem mais você tem que voltar para casa. Disse Eduarde bravo.**

**- Tio deixa vai você é o tio que eu mais gosto que é casado com a tia Sofia. Disse a garota fazendo beiço com um olhar de cachorro com fome.**

**- Está bem vou mentir para sua mãe que você foi fazer uma excurção no Brasil. Disse Eduarde com um olhar de viu estou fazendo isso por você.**

**- Obrigado tio onde eu vou ficar? Perguntou a garota feliz.**

**- Na minha casa, vamos vou te apresentar a meus amigos. Disse Eduarde rindo.**

**- Seus amigos eu conheço muito bem passei 19 anos da minha vida com eles. Disse Eliza rindo.**

**- Vamos? Perguntou Eduarde.**

**- Sim. Disse Eliza.**

**Chegando Eduarde a apresentou como Elizabella Rettop.**

**- Essa garota é muito parecida comigo. Disse Hermione.**

**- Eu não acho. Disse Eduarde disfarçando uma risadinha.**

**Enquanto isso na casa de Voldemort.**

**- Não acredito Bella aquela filhote de Potter está aqui no passado. Disse Voldemort gritando.**

**- Não temos de nos preocupar com ela senhor temos que nos preocupar com o irmão dela. Disse Bellatrix.**

**- Ela e o irmão juntos são imbatíveis, eles são os herdeiros do Potter. Disse Voldemort gritando.**

**- Mais eles não sabem que são imbatíveis, e se matarmos a Granger e o Potter eles nunca nasceram. Disse Bellatrix rindo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3  
O sumiço de Hermione

Um dia normal mais muito quieto em Hogsmead, Hermione Granger havia sumido sem dizer aonde ia e Harry e os outros estranharam o sumiço dela, Hermione não era de sumir assim sem dar satisfação a ninguém.  
- Estou com medo que Voldemort tenha pegando a Mione, ou pior o filho dele com a Bellatrix. Disse Harry que estava na frente de sua casa conversando com Eliza, ele estava usando uma veste preta com o símbolo da Grifinória.  
- Eles querem que eu me entregue, mas eu não vou me entregar eu vou lutar por ela mais se for o filho de Voldemort eu não tenho chance, e eu me entrego, mais luto antes. Disse Harry tremendo.  
- Potter eu vou te ajudar a salvar a Hermione. Disse Eliza.  
- Contra o filho de Voldemort eu não tenho chance, se eu não tenho chance imagina você? Disse Harry.  
- Vou chamar o meu irmão Jonathan para nos ajudar. Disse Eliza.  
- Obrigado Eliza. Disse Harry.

Enquanto isso na casa de Voldemort.

- Sangue ruim o Potter vai vir te salvar e meu filho vai mata-lo. Disse Voldemort, para Hermione que estava amarada.

Continua...

Se tiver erros de português me desculpem, é que ela não foi betada...


	4. Capítulo 4 Jonathan Potter

Capítulo 4

Jonathan Potter

- Tio Eduarde vou ter de chamar meu irmão. Disse Eliza.

- É você vai ter de chamá-lo use a chave. Disse Eduarde.

- Chave do tempo que guarda o passado, o presente e o futuro, abra o portal para o futuro trazendo Jonathan Potter, filho de Harry Tiago Potter com Hermione Jane Granger, abra portal. Gritou Eliza, uma porta se abriu e saiu um garoto igual a Harry.

- Onde eu estou Elizabella Potter? Perguntou o garoto.

- No passado mano. Disse Eliza com um sorriso amarelo.

- No passado! Você usou a chave do portal do tempo sua pirralha, para que você me chamou? Perguntou o garoto nervoso.

- Roubaram a mamãe eu acho que é o Voldemort e a turma dele. Disse Eliza.

- Então vamos. Disse o garoto.

- Espera nosso pai vai junto, mais ele não sabe que nós somos os filhos dele. Disse Eliza.

- Está bem. Disse o garoto.

- Vou chamar ele, senhor Potter. Gritou Eliza.

Harry chegou e ficou apavorado quando viu um garoto igual a ele.

- Esse é meu irmão Jonathan Rettop. Disse Eliza.

Harry disse:- Oi meu nome é Harry Potter e deu sua mão para o garoto que a pegou e a apertou.

- Vamos? Perguntou Harry.

- Vamos. Disse Eliza e seu irmão.

- Eu vou junto. Disse Eduarde.

- Está bem. Disseram todos.

N/A: Olha gente desculpem os erros e o tamanho do capítulo, é que essa fic é antiga, foi uma das primeiras que eu escrevi.


	5. Chapter 5O sangue dos Potter

Capítulo 5

O sangue dos Potter

- Potter aonde você acha que está a Hermione. Disse Eliza.

- Acho que ela está na casa de Voldemort, é na Ilha dos Monstros. Disse Harry.

- Vamos aparatar? Perguntou Eliza.

- Sim, vamos. Disse Harry.

Enquanto isso na casa de Voldemort.

- Sangue ruim aposto que o Potter deve estar por perto com o Charles e os filhos dele, não sabe que o meu filho vai estar esperando ele. Disse Voldemort rindo.

- Chegamos, é ali o castelo, vamos. Disse Harry.

- Vamos. Disseram todos.

- Será que da para aparatar dentro do castelo. Disse Jonathan.

- Acho que sim, Voldemort deve estar nos esperando, vamos tentar aparatar, um, dois, três e já. Disse Eliza.

Eles conseguiram aparatar dentro de uma sala que estava Bellatrix, Voldemort, o filho de Voldemort com Bellatrix e Hermione amarrada.

- Vocês chegaram Elizabella e Jonathan Potter vieram salvar a mamãe junto com o idiota do Charles e o bebê Potter, o pai de vocês é um completo fracassado que é apaixonado por uma sangue sujo dez dos 11 anos de idade e não sabia e só descobriu quando tinha 15 anos de idade, e agora tem vergonha de admitir isso. Disse Bellatrix debochando.

- Não fale de nossos pais sua nojenta. Disse Eliza e Jonathan juntos.

- Eliza e Jonathan Potter como vocês tem esse sobrenome, filhos da Hermione como? O sobrenome de vocês não é Rettop? Perguntou Harry apavorado.

- Desculpa pai não podíamos contar nós viemos do futuro, sou sua filha Elizabella Jane Potter e esse é meu irmão Jonathan James Potter (Jonathan Tiago Potter).

- Meus filhos com quem? Perguntou Harry.

- Com Hermione Jane Granger. Disse Eduarde.

- Eu tive filhos com a Hermione, como vou acreditar nisso? Disse Harry parecendo surpreso.

- Lembra que você deu para ela um cristal que só existe dois iguais, que foi do vovô e o outro da vovó, um ficou com você e o outro ficou com a mãe, você deu o seu para Jonathan e a mamãe deu o dela para mim. Disse Eliza lhe mostrando dois cristais um que seu irmão estava usando no pescoço e o outro que estava no seu pescoço.

- É verdade, agora vamos lutar, Voldemort você vai ver minha vingança agora. Disse Harry segurando o seu cristal e se virando para Voldemort.

- Não Potter, você vai ver minha vingança agora, meu filho vai cuidar dos pirralhos e Bella do Charles. Disse Voldemort rindo.

- Não somos pirralhos, eu e meu irmão somos Potter e não vamos nos render tão fácil, nós cuidamos do seu filho. Disse Eliza com um olhar de desafio que Harry lembrou do olhar de Hermione.

- Eliza e Jonathan é muito arriscado, não quero que aconteça nada com vocês. Disse Harry muito nervoso.

- Não se preocupa pai. Disse Eliza abraçando Harry.

- Boa sorte. Disse Harry largando a filha.

- Obrigado pai. Disse Eliza saindo correndo no encontro do irmão.

- Eu vou te matar Voldemort, pela Hermione. Disse Harry.

- É o que você pensa Potter. Disse Voldemort.

Começou uma guerra, feitiço de um lado e de outro, quando Jonathan não agüentava mais e disse: - Eliza eu não agüento não vou conseguir.

- Um Potter nunca desisti maninho, juntos podemos tudo, me da a sua mão. Disse Eliza.

Jonathan deu a mão para a irmã que fez um corte na mão dele e a dela e disse: - Meu sangue é seu sangue, juntos podemos tudo. Disse Eliza abraçando o irmão com lágrimas nos olhos e juntando suas mãos, nesse momento o cristal dos dois começou a brilhar e Voldemort começou a gritar porque veio uma luz no seu rosto e Harry nessa mesma hora jogou um feitiço muito poderoso em Voldemort e ele se transformou em cinzas, Bellatrix foi petrificada pelo Eduarde e o filho de Voldemort ficou ali sem reação até que Eliza disse: - O amor sempre vence as trevas e apontou os cristais para ele e ele virou cinzas também, e eles se olharam e perguntaram para Harry se Voldemort havia sumido para sempre.

E Harry disse alegre: - Sim.

Harry soltou Hermione e a beijou.

- Por que você fez isso? Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Porque te amo. Disse Harry abraçando Hermione.

- Eu também. Disse Hermione rindo e beijando Harry.

- Até a daqui a dois anos pai e mãe. Disse Eliza indo abraçar seus pais.

- Até filha. Disse Harry e Hermione juntos depois que a garota os largou eles foram se despedir de Jonathan.

- Tchau. Disse Eliza e Jonathan juntos.

- Tchau. Disse Hermione, Harry e Eduarde juntos.

O Ministério da Magia levou Bellatrix para Azkaban até que um dia ela morreu.

Dois anos depois.

- Harry nasceu. Disse Ana Paula com duas crianças no colo, sentando do lado de seu marido Rony e lhe beijando.

Harry pegou as duas crianças no colo feliz e disse: - São meus filhos Rony, Elizabella Potter e Jonathan Potter, meus filhos com a Hermione.

- A Hermione disse que eu vou ser o padrinho da menina. Disse Eduarde feliz.

- E o Sirius do menino. Disse Harry rindo.

Fim?

N/A: Finalmente postei toda ela, espero que tenham gostado!!!

Comentem!!!


End file.
